Paper products means a blank of paper or synthetic paper and pouches such as envelopes made of such a paper or synthetic paper.
Generally perforations made on a paper are separated; in order to finely separate these perforations, user first makes a fold on the paper by folding along the perforations. Then the edge portion of the perforations is separated by fingers of hands by about 1 cm, and finally, as shown in FIG. 8, both side portions of the perforations are held between forefinger and thumb of each finger of hands to twist the paper, thereby separating it into two parts.
The above separating process can not obtain a rapid separating operation and causes large, troublesome time loss. Moreover, with such a separating process, distribution to force caused by fingers of hands becomes uneven so that paper is separated in the oblique direction which deviates from perforations, thereby damaging a content printed on the paper or a content enclosed in an envelope formed by such a paper.